Len x Kaito The weird room
by OtakuFangirls-Ifunny
Summary: Len wakes up in a weird room and is wearing a weird dress, when Kaito arrives things start to heat up. Warning smut content


A small boy woke up in his room, just like any other day. He moved into a sitting position and began to wipe his eyes, when he noticed something about his room. It was suddenly girly. He looked at the pink walls and stuffed animals that littered the room.

"What is going on here?" questioned the boy. He began to move out of the bed and noticed that he was wearing a white frilly dress with delicate lace designs that would make a spider jealous.

"What the hell?" the boy asked himself as he was trying to figure out how he got put into the dress.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind him, "so you're finally awake, Len?" He turned to see a blue haired, ice cream loving Kaito smiling at him. Len looked in shock at Kaito being in this weird place. Kaito moved in and kissed Len. They kissed for a long time and then finally parted.

A confused and blushing Len started to ask questions, "Why did you do that? Why did I let you? Why is my heart beating so fast?..." He stopped when he noticed that Kaito was staring at him, more importantly the lower half of him. The part that was rising underneath the extremely revealing dress.

"I see more than one part rose this morning," chuckled Kaito while he had a pervy smile on his face. After Kaito's smug comment, Len blushed from head to toe. He tried to move away from Kaito, but he couldn't get away from the blue haired man's grip. Len's back was against the wall with Kaito in front of him. Kaito started to suck at Len's neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Len asked.

Kaito let go of Len's neck to answer, "because I love you." After his answer, Kaito went back to sucking on the soft flesh of Len's neck. He also slowly moved his hand toward Len's manhood and lifted up the dress. Len's breath hitched as Kaito moved his fingers very lightly across Len's tip. Kaito smirked at Len and his darkening blush. Len was almost too embarrassed to notice Kaito taking off the dress. Kaito started to suck on Len's nipple while he moved his hand up and down Len's length.

"Ahhh!" moaned Len as Kaito slightly bite his nipple. Len started to feel something in his abdomen, when all of sudden the pleasure stopped. He whimpered at the loss of pleasure. He noticed that Kaito was leaving the room.

"Where are you going," asked Len with a pleading face and lust filled eyes.

"Don't you worry. I'll be back in a second," said Kaito just before closing the door. Len was left to think about what was happening. He was having trouble because his manhood was begging for attention from a certain blue haired man. After about a minute, Kaito returned with a box labeled "Toys". Kaito walked over to Len with the box. Len was about to ask what was in the box, when Kaito opened it. It was filled with the weirdest things. The first thing Kaito took out of the box was a penis ring.

"Just to make sure you don't come to early," said Kaito with a smirk. Len was going to object, but Kaito already put the ring. Len squirmed around uncomfortable with the tight, restricting feeling.

Kaito smiled at this and kissed Len then said, "don't worry I'm going to make you feel good real soon." He then pulled out a bottle of lube. He poured some on his hand and rubbed it around on his fingers. Slowly he moved his lubed up fingers toward Len's entrance and put in one finger. In and out at a slow pace while twisting it slightly. After doing that for a minute, Kaito decided that Len was ready for a second finger. He began moving in and out with a scissor like motion and moved his hand up and down Len's length. Len's moaning at Kaito's action made Kaito and his manhood all the more excited.

"I'm sorry Len. I wanted to do this slow and gentle, but I'm at my limit," said Kaito as poured some lube onto his erection. Slowly Kaito pushed his manhood into Len, who was crying a little because of the pain. Once he was fully inside, Kaito moved his hand to Len's manhood and moved his hand back and forth, while kissing Len.

After adjusting to Kaito's manhood, Len told Kaito, "you can move now. Please make me feel good." Kaito nodded and started to move in sync with his hand that was on Len's manhood.

"Ahhhh," moaned Len as Kaito started to pick up speed. Kaito kissed Len and wanted Len to let him explore his mouth with his tongue, which Len kindly let him. Len was moaning into Kaito's mouth as he thrusted deep inside him.

Len broke the kiss and moaned, "ahhh... Kaito….please..l..let...me...ah..come." Kaito smirked at Len's begging and took off the penis ring. He then picked up the pace and hit a certain spot.

"Ahh...Kaito...right...there," moaned Len as Kaito hit that spot, "ahh...I'm...about...to...come"

"M..me….too...Len," moaned Kaito as he picked up speed.

"Kaito….ahhhh!" screamed Len as he came.

"Len!" groaned Kaito as he let go into Len.


End file.
